kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Alexandra Garcia
Alexandra Garcia is Kagami and Himuro's basketball teacher. She is a retired WNBA player and now teaches basketball to kids on the street. Appearance Alexandra has long blonde hair that reaches her lower back. She has fairly large breasts and wears classic glasses. Alexandra is seen wearing a white shirt, a black sweater and jeans, although she often only wears panties indoors. She is a Spanish-American. Personality Alexandra is very flirty, similar to Momoi. She has very affectionate feelings towards Kagami and Himuro, her disciples, even trying to kiss (or succesfully kissing) them on occasion.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 140, page 19Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 11 And not only towards her students, but she has also kissed Riko. History Alexandra played champion in the college league and later played in the WNBA. When she got an eye-disease, she had to retire. Unable to cope with it, she went to betting courts on the streets to play basketball for money. She was then approached by Kagami and Himuro, who asked her to teach them basketball. As the two became more and more excited in playing, Alexandra's feelings changed from getting annoyed with the two brats, to being happy to teach them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 141, page 10 She began teaching other pupils too. Unfortunately, Kagami went back to Japan and Alexandra only finished her training with Himuro. Story Pre-Winter Cup Alexandra was first mysteriously shown during a flashback. It was when Kagami went back to America to train for the Winter Cup and came to see Alexandra. She gave him the assignment to play gambling basket with the gangs in the neighborhood. The bet was ten dollars and she gave him a starting amount of 10 dollars. This was to teach him animal instinct.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 123, page 8 She explains that everyone must learn animal instinct to make it through the survival of the fittest. When Kagami has mastered this, his reflexes should become much faster. Winter Cup Round 2 Alexandra first appears on the scene at Kagami's apartment. She was still sleeping when Koga walked in the room and was shocked to see her laying in the bed. Alexandra got up in a t-shirt and panties and greeted the Seirin team in the living room. She suddenly kisses Kagami, who's flustered and tells her to put some pants on. They settle around the table and Izuki notices that she is a former WNBA player. Alexandra explains that she had to retire because of a sickness. When Riko goes to sit next to her, Alexandra kisses her too. She is however surprised that an elementary student is still awake, to which Kagami says that Riko is in high school. Alexandra unintentionally insults Riko by saying that she didn't notice because of her flat chest. When Kuroko asks why she came to Japan, she sees that the guy Kagami talked about does indeed look very weak. She tells them that she came to watch the match between Kagami and Himuro and continues by telling her history with them. When the team informs her that they still have to win two matches and that they're now going to watch matches, Alexandra agrees to go with them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 141, page 11 When at the Winter Cup gym, the company goes to watch many matches, one of them being Shūtoku High vs Ōnita High. Alexandra immediately sees the power in Ōnita High's ace Kisuke Kobayashi, but is blown away by Midorima's skills. Alexandra is impressed with the level of basketball in Japan. When the team goes back, Alexandra interrupts Riko by saying that she has to lend Kagami for a while, that she will teach him some things for the match against Yōsen High. They move to a street ball court and Alexandra tells Kagami that Himuro has leveled up drastically. She says that she will teach Kagami something he hasn't been taught before.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 141, page 20 Trivia *Her birthday is on August 8, which makes her a Leo. *Her bloodtype is B. References Category:Characters Category:Trainers